


Беспроводная связь

by named_Juan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beginnings, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: Волейбол, телефоны и яичница
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 34





	Беспроводная связь

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Время и место](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335965) by [Lisa_Lis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis/pseuds/Lisa_Lis). 



> Это что-то вроде спин-оффа к "Времени и месту" Lisa_Lis.   
> Действие происходит между концовкой и эпилогом ее фика: 5-6 декабря, в первые дни Цукишимы в лагере в Шираторизаве. Потому что невозможно смотреть новые серии и не видеть там отп ))  
> Лиса, спасибо тебе за все!

Похоже было, что этот абзац Тецуро уже видел. Пару страниц назад. Или читал его по третьему кругу. Он со стоном потянулся, отодвигая груду учебников и конспектов, и замер, прислушиваясь к пустоте в голове. На движение откликнулась пустота в животе, и Тецуро подумал, что перехватить что-нибудь будет не лишним, несмотря на поздний час; мозгу явно требовалась порция глюкозы.

В холодильнике нашлось несколько онигири, которые вечером приготовила бабушка. Та уже спала, и спросить, не завтрашний ли это бенто, было не у кого. В любом случае, если перекус предназначался ему, можно было и стащить немного, так что Тецуро развернул один колобок и, преодолев желание затолкать его в рот целиком, откусил.

Первое, что он увидел, когда, вернувшись к себе, открыл телефон: десяток сообщений от Кея. Радостное удивление — «неужели настолько соскучился?» — мгновенно сменила тревога. Сегодня был первый день Кея в Шираторизаве; вдруг что-то пошло не так? Сердце притихло, а пальцы заскользили по экрану, открывая мессенджер.

Едва увидев первые сообщения, Тецуро с легким сожалением понял, что это ошибка: Кей, вероятно, просто не закрыл чат после утреннего обмена новостями, поэтому первые три окошка представляли собой неразбериху бессвязных символов, эмоджи и восклицательных знаков. Получив такое от Бокуто, Тецуро бы не только не удивился, но и постарался вникнуть в смысл. Но Кей не жаловал эмоджи, да и восклицательными знаками не увлекался, так что, вероятнее всего, его телефон какое-то время жил своей жизнью, без участия владельца фонтанируя эмоциями в адрес Тецуро. 

Проматывая вереницу сообщений до конца и собираясь написать в ответ что-нибудь вроде «Это было весьма темпераментно, но несколько неразборчиво», он обнаружил, что в конце все же есть парочка вполне осмысленных:

«Вы не представляете, что отмочил этот рыжий выскочка»

«Лучше бы я заболел» 

Сообщения были отправлены около часа назад — Тецуро как раз продирался через вопросы к тесту по физике — и, скорее всего, Кей уже спал после такого… хм, насыщенного дня, но любопытство одержало верх, и Тецуро написал:

«Мне и правда не хватает воображения, чтобы представить, что повергло тебя в такое состояние» 

«Надеюсь, он еще жив»

То, что рыжий коротышка — окей, окей, Хината, мысленно поправил себя Тецуро, вспоминая укоризненный взгляд Кенмы, — по-прежнему оставался для Кея триггером, было немного неожиданно. Тецуро казалось, Кей уже научился ценить свои навыки и смотреть на это соперничество более рационально. Но, очевидно, на расстоянии этого было не разглядеть. Либо стресс оказался Кею не по плечу. Бедняжка.

Медленно дожевывая онигири, Тецуро еще некоторое время полистал мессенджер, скроля предыдущие сообщения и уютно подвисая на тех, в которых Кей давал слабину и невольно позволял увидеть свои чувства.

В основном это были фотографии — не селфи, такой щедрости Тецуро и не ждал. Порой вместо «С добрым утром» его приветствовал рассвет, снятый откуда-то сверху, так что внизу виднелись крыши городка, залитые розовым золотом, и Тецуро понимал, что Кей на пробежке. Иногда в ответ на рассказ о том, как прошел день, приходила вереница репортажных фото: пишущий на доске учитель математики, Ямагучи, жадно запихивающий в себя бенто, с раздутыми, как у хомяка, веснушчатыми щеками, смазанный силуэт полуголого диагонального, размахивающего над головой футболкой, и фоном — грозное лицо Савамуры. О том, чтобы получить фото самого Кея без футболки, можно было и не мечтать, но изредка в кадр попадали вещи, окружающие его дома: край еще не заправленной постели, вид из окна комнаты, размытая фигурка тирекса на полке над столом. 

Со стороны могло показаться, что кто-то пробует камеру на новеньком смартфоне или гаджет случайно попал в руки ребенку, и тот фотографирует что придется. Но Тецуро, зная странную приверженность Кея традициям, понимал, что тот просто рассказывает о том, что происходит вокруг, как течет его жизнь где-то там, в трехстах шестидесяти километрах на восток. Это означало отношения. Пусть и на расстоянии. Пусть этим отношениям и было не больше пары недель.

Самую первую фотографию Тецуро считал самой удачной. В понедельник после отъезда из Мияги, собираясь на пробежку, он забросал Кея сообщениями о том, чем занимается и что собирается делать днем. В ответ пришло «Доброе утро», и это было самое длинное, что написал только что проснувшийся Кей. Тецуро со смешанными чувствами смотрел на его «Нормально», «Ясно», «Ок», «Удачи» и не мог поверить, что еще вчера по дороге на станцию Кей то и дело касался тыльной стороной ладони его руки, а оказавшись на неосвещенной аллее, переплел пальцы и сжал. Тецуро ухмыльнулся.

«Цукки, когда люди встречаются, они пишут друг другу о том, как проходит их день. Даже если живут в одном городе» 

Он ожидал чего-то вроде «Уже жалею об этом» или «Это было опрометчиво с моей стороны», но тут на экране появилcя прямоугольник загружаемого изображения. Открыв картинку через пару секунд, Тецуро даже остановился и замер. На фото была рука Кея с зубной щеткой, покрытой пеной зубной пасты, чуть дальше стояли всякие принадлежности для умывания. Подпись под фото гласила «Чищу зубы». Но не это заставило Тецуро прижать пальцы к приоткрытым губам. Фоном зубной щетке служил низ зеркала, а в нем, даже несмотря на брызги воды, был виден бледный живот Кея над низко сидящими трусами или пижамой и едва различимая дорожка рыжеватых волос, уходящая вниз. Опомнившись и зная: как только Кей увидит, что прислал, сразу удалит фото, Тецуро торопливо сохранил его. Но тот, видимо, так и не понял, или же это было нарочно, в любом случае, Тецуро не жаловался.

Сейчас, пролистывая переписку, он снова открыл эту фотографию и смотрел, тщательно восстанавливая в памяти каждую черточку и выражение лица, которое то замирало привычной маской, а то менялось до неузнаваемости, когда Тецуро оказывался слишком близко.

Онигири был съеден, часы показывали за полночь, возвращаться к физике Тецуро не хотелось. Он написал: «Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что должен хорошо питаться. Вряд ли в Шираторизаве вас будут подкармливать. Плотно позавтракай и возьми с собой двойной бенто». Предвкушая, как виртуозно Кей закатит глаза, когда увидит это напутствие, он не мог сдержать широкой улыбки. В животе расползалось непрошеное, но такое приятное тепло, а по коже бежали мурашки.

Проснувшись утром, первым делом проверил телефон. Там уже ждало сообщение:

«К счастью, вы у меня не единственная мамочка» — и фото маленьких рук, которые ловко раскладывали овощи, омлет и сосиски по секциям коробки для бэнто.

«А завтрак?» — не преминул напомнить Тецуро.

«Ем яичницу. Вот» 

С загрузившейся картинки на Тецуро бодро таращились два оранжевых желтка. Поверх левого кетчупом был выведен какой-то зигзаг. Рука мастера прямо в кадре завершала скошенную вправо ухмылку. Тецуро громко расхохотался, но тут же спрятался в подушку, боясь, что такой взрыв веселья ранним утром переполошит всю семью.

«Будь с ней нежен, Цукки» 

«Я голоден» 

И Тецуро снова зарылся лицом в подушку, чувствуя, как приятные мурашки щекочут затылок. Он ведь это нарочно? Несносный мальчишка. 

«Как там ваш коротышка? Не проси меня помочь избавиться от трупа, Кенма мне этого не простит» 

«Вам не говорили, что отвлекаться на гаджеты во время еды вредно для пищеварения?»   
«Вчера, когда мы расходились по домам, был еще жив» 

Тецуро еще немного повалялся, по-дурацки улыбаясь в экран смартфона. Действительно, писать сообщения за едой — плохая затея, Кей был прав, но в течение дня их досуг совпадал так редко, что переписка была больше похожа на записки на холодильнике, которые будут прочитаны адресатом, когда самого писавшего не будет дома. Взгляд соскользнул на цифры в правом верхнем углу, и Тецуро подбросило: на сборы оставалось каких-то двадцать минут.

Сбегая по лестнице, он наскоро успел написать еще «Надеюсь, тебе было приятно поедать мои кетчупные губы» и тут же наткнулся на укоризненные взгляд Кенмы, поджидающего на улице. 

— Холодно вообще-то, — вместо приветствия буркнул тот.

— Прости-прости, — махнул рукой Тецуро. — Проспал. — И тут же сменил тему: — Что там учудил Хината?

Кенма бросил в его сторону острый взгляд.

— Ну ясно, почему ты проспал. — Вот и сменили тему. — Без приглашения явился в лагерь в Шираторизаву.

Тецуро даже остановился. Все мгновенно прояснилось: если Хината провернул такое, не удивительно, что Кей был вне себя, — с его-то уважением к регламенту.

— Что? — вырвалось автоматически. — Он идиот? — Следом Тецуро представил лицо Савамуры и реакцию тренера Карасуно и заржал. 

Кенма поморщился, но даже не притормозил, так что пришлось его догонять.

— Ну, расскажи же! Что там произошло?

Обычно по дороге в школу и домой Тецуро отпускал всякие комментарии, делился мыслями или затевал обсуждение какой-нибудь стратегии или приема, а Кенма отвечал. Или не отвечал — в зависимости от того, было ли ему интересно. На этот раз роли сместились. Без подробностей, но Кенма все же рассказал, что Хината, ни с кем не посоветовавшись, рванул в лагерь, организованный Шираторизавой. Вечером он был уставшим, расстроенным, и ужасно боялся предстоящей встречи с сенсеями и семпаями. Однако идти на попятный не собирался, поскольку разрешение остаться в лагере все же получил.

— Я думал, ты уже в курсе, — закончил Кенма. 

— Неа. Я вчера до ночи просидел с физикой и не видел сообщений, а когда сделал перерыв, было уже поздно.

Тецуро попытался представить, как Кей отреагировал на внезапное появление в Шираторизаве Хинаты… и не смог. Сам факт того, что обычно сдержанный в эмоциях Кей завалил Тецуро бурным их выражением, говорил, насколько ситуация выбила его из колеи. Возможно, он хотел выговориться, надеялся, что Тецуро позвонит, а тот и не подозревал. Тецуро кольнуло запоздалым чувством вины: вот они, недостатки отношений на расстоянии.

Вечером во что бы то ни стало, надо было созвониться.

«Напиши мне, как будешь дома» Тецуро отправил еще по дороге в школу, но ответ получил лишь после обеда:

«Сегодня мы остаемся в общежитии в Шираторизаве. Так что вы ошиблись: подкармливать нас все же будут» 

«Ого, да у вас там все серьезно, я смотрю. И все же — напиши, как освободишься» — он подумал, что «Надо/Хочу поговорить» будет выглядеть слишком тревожно, а «Хочу слышать твой голос» — слащаво, да и не совсем в тему. Голос Кея, конечно, тоже хотелось слышать. И видеть самого Кея. И прикасаться к нему, хотя бы коленом — как тогда в кафе, или за руку держать, все равно. Но сейчас важнее было понять, что там у Кея в голове. 

Вечером по дороге домой Тецуро не выпускал телефона из рук и все надеялся, что звонок из Мияги не совпадет с его поездкой в метро. Кенма рядом, как всегда, проходил очередной уровень, а Тецуро в кои-то веки совершенно не хотелось донимать его разговорами, поэтому он смотрел в окно на летящий мимо в мешанине огней город.

Сообщение от Кея пришло, когда они уже подходили к дому.

«Закончили. До ужина еще есть время, могу позвонить. Если вы не против»

«Дай мне несколько минут — я почти дома»

«Я тоже еще в спортзале. Минут через десять» 

«Договорились»

Торопливо попрощавшись с Кенмой, он взбежал к себе на этаж, влетел в квартиру, бросил сумку и уже хотел разуться, но подумал, что удобнее будет говорить на улице, чем прятаться в комнате.

— Я дома, — пожалуй, чересчур громко. — Бабуль, купить ничего не нужно?

Из кухни выглянула бабушка.

— Теккун! Ты так вовремя. Уксус закончился. И яиц совсем мало осталось. 

— Хорошо. Тебе прямо сейчас или я могу чуть-чуть прогуляться?

— Это на завтра. Прогуляйся, только не задерживайся — голодный ведь.

— Я не долго, — и Тецуро, прихватив карту, выскочил обратно на улицу.

В магазин он, конечно же, пошел дальним путем через парк. Вдыхал студеный декабрьский воздух и старательно сдерживал шаг, чтобы не пройти весь путь раньше времени. Было не холодно, но по коже от предвкушения все равно волнами проходил озноб. А через пару минут зазвонил телефон.

— Наконец-то! — вырвалось вместо приветствия. — Как же, оказывается, тяжело перебиваться одними сообщениями.

Кей подышал в трубку, и Тецуро сразу понял, что сейчас услышит:

— Уже жалеете?

Тецуро фыркнул.

— Жалею, что не увидел вовремя твоих сообщений. Тебе явно не мешало выговориться, а мне — отвлечься. Чем все закончилось?

— Это закончится только вместе со старшей школой. Очень надеюсь, что в университете мы уже не встретимся.

— Ты же сейчас про Хинату говоришь? — на всякий случай уточнил Тецуро.

— И про него, и про нашего короля. Может, хотя бы на национальных сборах его щелкнут по носу как следует.

— Неужели сам не справляешься?

— Пффт. 

Тецуро рассмеялся и выдохнул:

— Как же я рад тебя слышать. — И, не давая Кею времени на очередной ироничный комментарий: — Рассказывай, как ты там? Не халтуришь?

Он почти почувствовал, как тот ощетинился в ответ, и улыбнулся еще шире.

— Вас послушать, так я все время на скамейке провожу, — надулся тот. — Сегодня играли с первым составом Шираторизавы.

— Оу. — Тецуро поморщился. — И Ушивака был?

— Естественно.

— И как ты? — что-то в интонации Кея заставляло думать, что он не просто так заговорил об этом. Последовала пауза, и Тецуро задумался, как бы он сам реагировал в такой ситуации. За все время в волейболе у него не было травм серьезнее сорванного ногтя или сбитых коленей, и то лишь потому, что не любил тейпировать кончики пальцев, а в наколенниках чувствовал себя скованно.

— Испугался… — наконец услышал он тихий голос. — Выпрыгнул в блок, а на звук удара по мячу рука дернулась в сторону. Тело само среагировало. И Вашиджо-сенсей сразу заметил…

Тецуро представил, как Кей жмурится, а на щеках проступает краска стыда.

— А дальше?

— Дальше все нормально. Успокоился. Просто…

— Когда увидел Ушиваку, поплохело?

— Что-то вроде. И ведь тогда, в финале, ничего подобного не было, никакого страха. А тут, стоило ему появиться в зале… пальцы похолодели.

— Не удивительно. Это нормально, — торопливо заговорил Тецуро, испытывая иррациональную гордость и нежность от того, что Кей так открыто делился своими заморочками. — И хорошо, что вы встретились вот так, в тренировочном матче. Можно изучать не только соперника, но и собственные реакции, учиться на ошибках. И при этом не чувствовать, что отступать некуда.

— Да. Нет такого… давления, — вздохнул Кей, и у Тецуро аж закололо в груди от желания взъерошить его светлые, пушистые волосы. — И все же под конец я даже позавидовал Хинате.

Кей явно лукавил, но Тецуро не преминул его одернуть:

— Вот как? Надо ему сообщить. А то он ведь так и не знает, что Цукишима Кей считает его достойным соперником.

— Только попробуйте, — прилетело в ответ. В голосе звучало предостережение. — На самом деле, я думаю, что Хинате полезно в кои-то веки посмотреть, как играют другие. Хотя под его взглядом неуютно — все время кажется, что где-то не дотянул, что мог сделать лучше. 

— О! — оживился Тецуро. — А ты мог бы?

Кей знакомо цокнул языком. Помолчал. Тецуро терпеливо ждал, склонив голову к плечу и затаив дыхание.

— Наверное, мог бы, — наконец долетел тихий ответ. — Мог бы делать съемы повыше. Или поработать над приемом. Или…

— ...остаться на дополнительную тренировку, — подсказал Тецуро.

— Или да, — выдохнул Кей. — Но… просто… — он снова замялся, но Тецуро понял и так: Кей торопился к нему, тоже хотел слышать его голос, тоже скучал. Он ведь начал писать ему прямо в спортзале, значит, схватился за телефон сразу, как их отпустили.

— Я тоже, — просто сказал Тецуро, прижимая нагревшуюся трубку к щеке, как прижимал бы ладонь Кея. Он даже зажмурился — так ясно ощущалось это незримое присутствие Кея, звук его дыхания, тепло руки.

Казалось, тот чувствует то же самое, разделяет с ним этот странный момент исчезновения из внешнего мира. 

Раздался громкий лай, и Тецуро подскочил от неожиданности, едва не выронив телефон и широко распахнув глаза. Оказалось, он в какой-то момент перестал бродить по парку и остановился у перекрестка двух дорожек, за большой округлой туей, из-за которой сейчас вышла женщина с мелкой собакой. Собачонка, видимо, не ожидала увидеть высоченную темную фигуру за углом, и затявкала на весь парк; женщина тоже выглядела напуганной. Тецуро торопливо извинился и зашагал прочь. Волшебство рассеялось.

В трубке слышался смех.

— Что тебя так развеселило? — с легкой досадой спросил Тецуро.

— Представил ваше лицо, когда на вас набросился этот монстр.

— Этот монстр размером с мой кроссовок! Это тебе не шутки!

— Я и не подозревал, что капитан грозных токийских котов боится комнатных собачек.

— Комнатные собачки должны сидеть дома, а не бросаться из-за угла на ни в чем не повинных прохожих.

— Хорошо-хорошо, значит, никаких собак в доме, — сквозь смех вдруг сказал Кей, и Тецуро снова замер.

— Цукки... — выговорил он. 

— Шучу, — торопливо буркнул тот. — Мне пора на ужин, Куроо-сан.

Тецуро глубоко втянул прохладный воздух: как ни досадно, но разговор и правда пора было заканчивать. Кея ждал распорядок спортивного лагеря, Тецуро нужно было возвращаться домой. Через дорогу светился супермаркет, до которого он все еще не добрался.

— Ты до конца недели теперь в Шираторизаве?

— Угу.

— Напиши мне завтра, как сможешь. Или позвони — расскажешь, что было интересного.

— Тц. Будто вам своих дел мало. — И после паузы: — Я постараюсь.

— Все же не упускай возможности, дополнительная тренировка, особенно перед весенним турниром, лишней не бывает. И… прекрати уже шпынять коротышку.

— И не надейтесь.

— Не то чтобы я надеялся, но ведь пока он не может тренироваться с Кагеямой, ты можешь поработать над блоком — кто знает, с какими атаками придется столкнуться на национальных.

Кей снова помолчал, явно переваривая информацию и, вероятно, досадуя, что Тецуро расставил все по местам вместо него.

— Спасибо, — наконец сказал он.

— Не за что. — Тецуро откинул голову, глядя в ночное небо, и взъерошил волосы, широко улыбаясь. — Для чего еще нужен бойфренд?

— Ах вот для этого? Надо же.

— Ну да, а для чего еще?

— Чтобы целоваться на пляже в Фуджицуке?

— Цукки!

**Author's Note:**

> Большое спасибо Yavoria за поддержку и подсказки! Отдельное спасибо - за яичницу ))


End file.
